


How We Use Each Other

by Kartaylir



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Reunion Sex, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: They care for each other like fire cares for oxygen. Swift and consuming.
Relationships: Kaliyo Djannis/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	How We Use Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venndaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/gifts).



The woman formerly known as Cipher Nine had never truly expected to encounter some of her old crew again. They’d been held together by bribes and secrets, ties that had invariably frayed in the years between. And there had been enough deceit and betrayal before then. It would be easy to deem that most of them had never been friends. Had merely been useful.

And how could she afford to look when the resources of the Alliance struggled to handle even the most immediate threats? 

She’d convinced herself that she’d never find Kaliyo again. Never see that smirk, those pale gray eyes as they contemplated some mischief or betrayal. And yet, the depths of Zakuul seemed the proper place for them. The rot beneath the gleaming towers, where the pretense of perfection sloughed off everything it didn’t need. Debris and people cast off as if the Dragon of Zakuul were shedding its skin.

So captivated was the Cipher by the return of those eyes that she barely even noticed as Agent Shan excused himself.

She knew that she was staring. Her gaze panned over Kaliyo’s body, eyeing the curve of hip and bust as much as any places where weapons might be hidden. This, they were not so safe that she'd avoid such precautions. It was only then that she let her eyes linger on her old lover’s face. On how Kaliyo looked so alive when she was lit by the flames that slowly burned themselves out here. The flicker of light casting its shadows. Ever-present hints of chaos still formed by fuel and air. And a single sharp grin in the darkness.

It was an edge the Cipher had ever used and envied. She could not control Kaliyo, could not hold that flame in her hand in the same way the Sith held lightning. All she ever could do was direct it.

“How bored were you without me?” she said. 

Kaliyo laughed. A sharp snort with no attempt at dignity. “Galaxy never runs short on fools to play with. I’ll introduce you to the new ones.” 

That felt like a goad. The Cipher’s eyes narrowed. They’d been many things to each other, but she’d never been Kaliyo’s _fool_. 

Nor would she say she'd even been Kaliyo’s tool. Or at least that was what she’d told intelligence, once. Was what she’d told herself on quiet nights as she admired Kaliyo’s back in sleep. Considered the bruises they’d left upon each other. Just another game to play, to open each other up to that touch of barely-controlled violence. The prospect of betrayal yet another price to weigh.

“Good. I’d have hated to leave you with a broken heart,” she said, her tone one of cool amusement. She stepped closer to Kaliyo, pressed her back against one of the graffiti-strewn walls. Stretched out a hand to explore the new leanness of Kaliyo’s shoulders.

Neither of them had been allowed, had wanted hearts. They’d just been a force of chaos burning in unison, delighting in how they tore through the underworld. They'd devoured all oxygen between them. And from the reports the Cipher had received, it sounded as if Kaliyo, as if Firebrand, had been simply bored without her.

“You weren’t that hard to replace.” Kaliyo grabbed the former Cipher by her waist and used the movement to spin, to shove her against the wall in turn. 

The Cipher could feel a chill where her shirt had ridden up to leave her back exposed. Kaliyo’s nails pushed into her bare skin. Rusting metal and the faint texture of paint were an all too real reminder of the wall behind her. 

“You contacted us.” The Ciper’s tone was too cold to be biting, the chill that numbed fingers and limbs before one would even notice they’d given way. 

Kaliyo laughed. “And the Alliance sent you. Some fucking luck there.”

“Does that mean that we test your explosives and then you try to kill me?” But she guided Kaliyo’s hands up, enough to push her shirt past the Cipher’s breasts. Her own hands clasped Kaliyo close. One around her ass, the other reaching out to press bruises near the tattoo on her neck.

“You can be more convincing than that, Cipher.”

And so she could. She slid a hand around Kaliyo’s waist, then flattened it to slide it down between her legs. Found her fingers wetter with every touch. A nip drew a trickle of blood forth to stain both their lips.

“Who says I’m the one who needs convincing?” She jerked her hand free, used it to brush blood from her skin. 

“I want my explosives.” But Kaliyo reached a hand down between the Cipher’s legs, nails too sharp to care for fabric or comfort.

No kindness then. 

The Cipher ground herself against that touch, her hands twisting the cloth and leather that covered Kaliyo’s back, her ass. It was too strong to tear; she pulled the pants down, slid her hand up behind Kaliyo’s shirt. 

“Just like you only want a drink so you can throw it,” she whispered to Kaliyo’s ear. Kissed another bruise into that pale skin.

Then she spun in place, shoved Kaliyo back against the wall. Hard enough to bruise; neither of them paused even a second. Fingers between legs, lips intertwined, dirt rubbed against the back of Kaliyo’s skull.

Kaliyo answered only by the rub of her fingers, quick and too sharp across the Cipher’s clit. Fingers folded to pull her in. The pressure was familiar, knowing, and it seemed barely a breath until Kaliyo’s fingers drew a staccato series of gasps from her that lingered for too few aching moments. She inhaled deeply and kept her own hand busy as well. Knotted it in Kaliyo’s undergarments until they tore from the force of frustration. Dragged them out as her hand crept across skin to explore Kaliyo’s stomach and breast.

“Fucking tease.” Kaliyo pulled that hand down, folded the fingers in as she trapped it between the press of their bodies. 

“You remembered.”

Kaliyo smirked at that and grabbed the Cipher’s hair, her head, pushing her down until she knelt with her head between Kaliyo’s legs.

Things felt somehow delicate in these moments. The trash and mud, graffiti and rusting metal, all faded away. Just the strength of Kaliyo’s thighs, warm folds which the Cipher traced her tongue through before she drew it back up to taste of her clit. Kaliyo always tasted sharp, whether through some trait of the Rattataki or merely the threat of her.

And it was this that tempted the sons and daughters of noble souls, that induced rebellion as it echoed fire. Warmth intermixed with the threat of destruction.

Such a wonder it was. The Cipher could feel the way Kaliyo shivered, the moans muffled, imagine the way she bit her lip as her body shuddered in that last release. It was all true, all a game. What was affection save the terms of how they used each other?

She pulled her head back, looked up between the curve of Kaliyo's breasts to her half-shadowed face. “Let’s go test out your explosives.”

Perhaps she was being used. But she'd have her choice of who would use her.


End file.
